


...to be continued.

by ladymarauder85



Series: Bitter Sweet [8]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Casual Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymarauder85/pseuds/ladymarauder85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren wasn’t the jealous or possessive type, especially given how tactile he was himself, but he had never come across another guy Chris had been with. Chris was laughing with this guy, flippantly talking about them having sex and being together. Kind of like the way he and Darren were with each other. Buddies.</p>
<p>In which Darren is horny and not at all jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...to be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> An early, smutty night out for the boys.

The music was thudding through Darren’s body, tequila slowing him down; everything seemed to take longer, all his movements exaggerated. The impromptu party had people spilling out of each other’s trailers and gathering in the space outside. The crew had sorted out music and lights and someone had been out for a massive drinks run.

His back was glued to Chris’ chest as they moved to the beat. Chris had thrown an arm around Darren’s stomach and was currently whispering unfair, dirty things into his ear as they danced close, despite the fact they were surrounded by people. Darren was sweaty, half-hard and horny as fuck, but pulled away a fraction. They literally had nowhere to go and he wasn’t interested in getting off quickly in a dark corner. Darren wanted this man naked and squirming on his bed as he fucked him senseless. 

“You fucker.”

Chris had the cheek to laugh at him as he released him.

“To be continued,” Chris promised with a grin.

“Too fucking right,” Darren grumbled, putting some space between them. He discreetly adjusted his pants and went off and poured himself a drink.

A couple more vodkas later he was fantastically tipsy and by the slow smile filling up Chris’s face as he chatted to a couple of the writers, he was there too. Darren glanced down at his phone wondering when they could bail without seeming too obvious. 

“Hey, man.”

Chord smacked his shoulder in a half hug and followed Darren’s gaze to Chris.

“Hey,” he replied, distracted.

Chord rolled his eyes and gestured to Chris. “So, what’s going on with you two then? You guys dating or what?”

“Kinda I guess,” Darren pulled his eyes away from Chris and looked at his castmate. “We’re just...seeing each other. He’s cool.”

“You guys are total opposites, dude. I’d never have put you together,” Chord said with an eyebrow raise. “Like, I didn’t know you were gay.”

Darren shrugged. “We have a lot in common.”

“He’s a cool guy,” Chord said with a nod. “So,” he said after a minute. “You want...”

Darren looked down to Chord’s hand where he was holding a joint in his palm. If he wasn’t getting laid anytime soon, he may as well chill himself out a bit. Drinking was making things worse. So that was how they ended up on the roof of part of their New York set with a couple of the crew and Heather in a smoky haze. Heather was humming along to a song that was playing in the distance and Chord was telling a story about his current girlfriend. A second joint was on the way around the circle when Darren’s phone buzzed with a message from Chris: _Hope you haven’t left without me. To be continued remember..._

Darren texted him back letting him know where they were and about ten minutes later, Chris came tumbling up onto the roof, followed by Lea and a guy Darren had seen around set, but didn’t know the name of. All three of them were hysterically laughing.

“Ohhh I remember that! The poor girl goes to my yoga class and still avoids my eye. You guys broke her heart!” Lea plonked herself down next to Chord and Chris produced a nearly-full bottle of Malibu.

“It was all I could grab, sorry,” he said waving the bottle. Heather immediately traded the joint for the Malibu. “And it wasn’t my fault,” he said turning back to Lea. “It was his,” he finished, nodding his head in the direction of the other guy.

“Me?! I didn’t invite the girl back to our hotel room or even remotely hint that Chris and I were up for a threesome –“

“What?!” Darren squawked, but it was lost in Lea, Chris and Heather’s laughter.

“That was the funniest night I’ve ever had,” Heather said. “I never realised girls got that turned on by seeing a couple of guys dry humping on a dancefloor.”

Chris got comfortable next to Darren. He took a drag of the joint and held it in his lungs for a moment, letting it burn before exhaling slowly.

“Er have you met Lea?” One of the guys replied with a grin to a chorus of laughs. 

As true (and weird) as it was that Lea seemed to have a gay kink, Darren was confused. It might have been through the haze of the drink and smoke, but that guy... _threesomes_? As Heather and the guy-with-no-name began telling the story in more detail for the ones who weren’t aware, Darren tried to casually get Chris’s attention. Chris’s cheeks were pink through the alcohol and laughter and he looked gorgeous. He was also looking at the other guy and not Darren. 

“....and then there was a knock on the door and the girl was there asking if we were starting without her. She pushed past Chris and started to take her clothes off. All I remember after that was those two -" he said, gesturing to Lea and Heather. "- coming in and removing her.”

So this guy was Chris’s ex? Darren nudged Chris’s ankle with his foot to remind him he was there. Chris gave him a sweet smile and inched closer a fraction before flicking his head back to the others.

“Thank god you guys rescued us all before she got her underwear off. I’d have been scarred for life and the poor girl would have been even more embarrassed,” Chris said.

Darren wasn’t the jealous or possessive type, especially given how tactile _he_ was, but he had never come across another guy Chris had been with. Well, apart from his dick of an ex, but that was different. Chris was laughing with this guy, flippantly talking about them having sex and being together. Kind of like the way he and Darren were with each other. Buddies.

Fuck. 

Chris was sleeping with this guy. They hadn’t talked about being exclusive or anything and they definitely weren’t boyfriends but Darren hadn’t slept with anyone else since he and Chris started fooling around a couple of months ago. They had started seeing each other a lot more lately and Chris had spent the last three nights at Darren’s apartment despite having a far nicer place of his own that came complete with a hot tub and a permanently clean bathroom.

He looked at the guy, who appeared to be called Luke. He was probably about Chris’s height from what he could tell with cropped brown hair and dark eyes. He was handsome and Darren immediately hated him. As the story carried on, Darren silently debated what to do. Even in his current state, he knew opening his mouth would be a Very Bad Idea and would mean embarrassing himself and Chris and ruling out getting laid at all tonight. 

“Wanna get out of here yet?” Chris said quietly into Darren’s ear as the conversation turned to Lea’s other weird sexual fantasies. 

The older man looked up, fully prepared to tell him to fuck off, but the way Chris was looking at him went immediately south. His heavy-lidded eyes were gazing at him and his lips were wet and red. _Fuck_.

“Now,” Darren said breathlessly. “We need to go now.”

Chris grinned as Darren scrambled to his feet and pulled Chris up. 

“As much as I _should_ be sorry I’ve bummed half your weed and I’m now bailing, I’m totally not,” Chris said to the group. “See ya all on Monday,”

Darren threw a smug smirk over his shoulder in the direction of the group as he followed Chris, ignoring all the teasing.

Darren couldn’t remember Chris calling for a car to take them home or much of the ride back to Chris’s place as he was concentrating so hard to keep his hands to himself. Chris was sitting next to him and he was nibbling on his bottom lip as he chatted with their driver, occasionally throwing Darren naughty smiles. Darren wanted to get close enough to at least throw his arm around his shoulder, but he knew that would be it and he didn’t think their driver would appreciate him straddling Chris in the back of the car. Saying that, it wouldn’t be the first time it’d happened. Before he could think of moving, the car stopped. 

“This is you, guys.”

“Thanks, Thomas,” Chris said. He unclipped his seat belt and climbed over to Darren and unlocked the car door on his side. He pulled his face back level with Darren’s. “You getting out?” 

Darren was out of the car and on Chris’s porch before the other man had even closed the car door. He tumbled behind him, grinning like he knew he was being a tease. He unlocked his front door and yanked Darren in behind him, but before he could do anything, Darren pushed Chris up against it and kissed him hard. His hands found Chris’s hips and he pressed against him, grinning against his lips when Chris groaned.

“You’re keen.” 

“Wanted you all fucking night,” Darren said into the kiss. “Hips...dancing.”

“ _Bed_.”

They groped and kissed the whole way to the bedroom, laughing when Darren fell against the door frame as he tried to get his shoes off and grab at Chris’ belt at the same time. Chris landed on top of Darren on the bed and carried on kissing now there was less chance of them falling over. Darren reached under Chris’ shirt to feel his skin underneath, making him shudder.

“Off, off, off,” Darren said, pulling at it. Unfortunately for both of them Chris was wearing a button up, which although looked amazing on him, wasn’t quick or easy to remove. While Chris dealt with the buttons Darren yanked off his own t-shirt and popped open his jeans. “Hurry up, Colfer.”

“I can’t see straight,” Chris replied with a squint. “That joint...”

Darren sat up on his knees and batted his hands away and had the shirt off and his mouth attached to the sweet spot on Chris’ neck within seconds. He sucked, not caring he was leaving a mark as Chris shoved his hand into Darren’s jeans.

“Fuck. Hang on, let me,” Darren said. They pushed each other away so they had room to get the rest of their clothes off. 

Darren climbed on top of Chris and kissed him thoroughly. He kissed down his jaw and back to the spot on his neck that was reddening nicely and dragged his tongue down his throat. He moved his hand from where it was cradling Chris’ face and trailed it down until it reached his nipple. Chris gasped and bucked his hips. Darren smiled against his chest and flicked his tongue over it slowly enjoying watching Chris squirm. He didn’t linger, instead kissed down his stomach and yanked down his black boxer briefs, pulling out his already hard cock.

Chris sucked in a sharp breath as Darren took the head of his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue a couple of times around the tip. He pulled off and got comfortable lying on his stomach. As he pumped Chris’ cock with his hand, he went lower with his mouth until he was licking and sucking at his asshole. Chris was gasping and groaning above him and Darren was hoping he could last without coming in his pants just from the sounds like a fucking teenager. He moved and took a ball in his mouth, sucked and let go before repeating with the other one. Trying to ignore Chris’ mantra of “Darren, Darren, Darren” over and over again he licked all the way up the shaft, before taking him in his mouth. 

Darren was incredible at blow jobs. He’d been told several times and so whenever he got Chris naked he was straight there. He sucked and bobbed and hummed around it, causing Chris’s legs to shake. Darren pulled off with a dirty slurp and looked up. Chris was panting, mouth open.

“I’m not going to last, fuck –“ Chris cringed as Darren took him in his mouth as far as he could. He relaxed his throat and held him there until he started to ache. He pulled off again, took a breath and carried on sucking but this time harder.

Chris was a babbling mess and his hands were on his face, then grabbing at Darren. The older boy wasn’t really into hair pulling or tugging because he was visual. He liked to look into Chris’ face and watch him come to pieces above him. It didn’t take more than another minute before Chris spilled into his mouth.

“Lube?” 

“Fuck sake. You’ll have to gimme a few minutes, D,” Chris said, arm thrown over his face, still panting.

“You just stay comfy, babe,” he said climbing over him to give him a smack of a kiss.

Chris breathed out a laugh. “You’ve been hard and horny all night. You won’t last thirty seconds. It’s my turn anyway.”

“I’m too drunk to accept challenges and you’re probably right, but this is all I’ve been thinking about all night. Lube?” he asked again.

Chris gestured vaguely towards his bedside table. Darren climbed over him and opened the drawer and pulled out the small half used bottle and a condom. 

As much as he tried, Darren didn’t last very long. Still, it was longer than 30 seconds so he counted that as a win. As Chris cleaned them both up Darren gave him a dopey grin.

“We’re so good at this; we should never leave this bed again.”

“Careful, D. I might start thinking you’re only after me for my body,” he chuckled lightly, not realising the actual weight the sentence could have. Darren did, however. He was pretty sure how he felt about Chris.

Darren had a couple of issues with their situation though. They were really good friends and even if they hadn’t started sleeping together, he would have been totally happy with just that. He thought Chris was fucking hilarious, super talented and all round awesome guy and the thought of complicating things by talking about feelings and what not and possibly losing him was starting to freak him out. Also, Chris hadn’t long split up with a guy he had been in a serious relationship for a couple of years and Darren did not want to be a rebound with serious feelings for someone who possibly wasn’t at that point. Also, he was straight.

Well straight-ish. Not those things like that bothered him, but there would be a shit storm if he came out and he’d been warned it would cause negative publicity for the show if he suddenly admitted he’d been lying in interviews.

He shook off the comment and leaned over Chris. “Oh but I am only interested in your body. Can’t stand you really, Colfer.”

“Is that right?” Chris grinned.

“Yeah,” Darren replied, pressing his lips against Chris’s grin. “In fact, I should totally un-invite you to that little _Harry Potter_ thing I’ve got on next month.”

“If I thought for one minute you were serious, you’d never see me naked again. However,” Chris said opening his mouth to kiss him properly. “I think you’re totally bluffing.”

“Hmm it _would_ be a travesty to only ever see you in clothes, I’ll admit. I might change my mind now. You’re alright.”

“Yeah? Well you’re alright too.”

Darren grinned. What a fucking awesome night.


End file.
